MASS Caesar
| music = "The Might of Rome" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical High-Flying Showman | will = • Work the arm and the neck • Always give his all • Take anything that gives him an unfair advantage • Low blow when necessary • If match is going against him, use his thick oak walking stick | wont = • Shake hands with opponent • Show mercy or sympathy • Take lip from slaves | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = N/A | accomplishments = FMW Television Champion | retired = }} Marcellus Antonius Sempronius Sextus Caesar, better known as MASS Caesar, is a professional e-wrestler signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). He currently competes on its Anarchy brand, where he reigns as the current FMW Television Champion. Biography Mass Chaos' career has always been a series of peaks and valleys. But his career so far in FMW has been marked by a failure of his own expectations and the tragedy of watching his mentor have his career ended in front of his own eyes. But on a fateful night, Mass Chaos life changed. By the divine, or to turn the tide in his gambling debt, intervention from the Roman God of War Mars, something has inhabited Chaos that aims to bring out the missing piece to the puzzle that is Chaos' wrestling career. Will this new entity help Mass Chaos revive his career in Full Metal Wrestling, or will it drive him to the verge of insanity! In wrestling *'Moveset' **''HAIL JUPITER!'' - Pumphandle Lift into a Reverse Fisherman Buster onto the Caesar's knee **''Testudo Death Hold'' - Stepover Toehold Cobra Clutch **''Nero's Last Wish'' - Caesar grabs opponent in Arm Clutch Cravate. He spins the opponent's neck violently forward onto his back and neck **''Roman Steel'' - When opponent is either making a comeback or running towards him, Mass will drop to one knee and deliver a low blow and poses with his fist up and gives the thumbs down after his opponent falls to the floor in pain **''Consul’s Call'' - Mad Frog Splash Elbow Drop **''Mars’ Blessing'' - Cobra Clutch Russian Legsweep into Cobra Clutch Crossface Hold **''Praetorian Strike'' - With opponent sitting, Chaos runs to the rope and delivers a running knee into opponents exposed face) **''SPQR'' - Downward Spiral Floatover into Rings of Saturn **''The Last Imperator'' - Fireman’s Carry into Facebuster (can be done anywhere in the ring) **''Roman Clutch'' - Camel Clutch **Various Kicks and Punches **Powerdrive Elbow **Slingshot Suplex **Shining Enzuigiri **Release Regalplex **Corkscrew Senton Bomb **Tornado DDT **Hangman’s Neckbreaker **Corner Shining Wizard **Guillotine Choke **Regal STF **Corner Shinning Wizard **Top Rope Knee Drop **Reverse DDT *'Nicknames' **'The Great Roman Warrior' **'The Heir of Italy' **'The Father of Modern Violence' **'The Slave Slayer' **'The Executioner of Funny Looking People, Carnies, Slaves, and Clowns, why the hell not' **'And The Titan of Rome' *'Theme music' **''"The Might of Rome"'' by and Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Television Champion *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' (as Mass Chaos) **LPW Television Championship **LPW United States Tag Team Championship External links